Past Pain and New Love
by dramafreak37
Summary: When a new dective joins the CSI team she instantly attracts the attention of the youngest CSI. However, she hides a dark secret about her past. Can Greg help her face it and what will become of their relationship? Greg/OC. Some Greg angst later.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman walked toward the receptionist desk at the CSI building.

"I'm looking for Captain James Brass." She told the receptionist. She explained to her how to get to Brass's office. The young woman smiled.

"Thanks." She continued walking until she found an office with a nameplate that read

Captain James Brass: Homicide Detective. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard a man say. She entered the room and asked.

"Captain Brass?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Addison Jules. I've been hired as a homicide detective, for the Las Vegas Police Department." She extended her hand.

"Oh, of course, you can call me Jim." He said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Ok, thanks."

"You've been a homicide detective for three years, correct?"

"Yes, I worked for the Wilcox Police Department in Arizona."

"Why did you transfer?"

"I just wanted to get a taste of a bigger city."

"Well, you'll get that for sure here. Now, I don't mean to rush you but we've just discovered a body and I need to get there. Do you feel up to the job?"

"Yes, count me in." Brass smiled.

"Alright, I'll brief you on the way there." Soon afterwards they arrived at the crime scene. She looked at the young man. She put on her gloves and looked through his pockets for a wallet she found it and pulled out his ID.

"James Edwards, 24."

She looked closer at his hands and spotted a wedding ring on his left hand. She looked at the address on his ID.

"Looks like he's married, I'll contact his family as soon as I can." After she said that, she heard two cars pull up to the crime scene. Brass went to greet the two. Grissom and Greg exited the cars and began walking toward the scene with Brass. When Brass reached the man's body he spoke to Greg and Grissom.

"This is Addison Jules; she's a new homicide detective with us." Addison stood up and looked at Grissom.

"This is Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Grissom extended his hand toward her.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grissom." She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Addison, and please call me Grissom." Brass continued,

"And this is Greg Sanders from the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Greg extended his hand and Addison shook it noticing it was sweaty.

"Nice to meet you Greg." She said.

"Ni-Nice to meet you too." Greg said nervously. Greg stared at her, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Shoulder length black hair with bright green eyes. He noticed her skin was slightly dark. She was tall and thin, perfect in his opinion. She giggled slightly when Grissom called his name and he didn't respond. Grissom tapped him on the shoulder

"Greg, you want to help me process the scene?" Grissom asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry boss." Greg said quickly. And he and Grissom went to work she saw Grissom smirk at Brass and he smirked back. Greg looked back and she smiled sweetly at him. Greg smiled back and quickly went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Later Greg walked through the lab going to check on DNA evidence with Mandy. He kept walking when he saw Addison walking toward him.

"Hi Greg" she said.

"Hi, did you find out any more about the vic?" Greg asked flustered, not knowing anything else to ask her.

"Yeah, his wife was pretty upset to hear about his death. She said that he didn't have any enemies, but I'd say some one disliked him if they stabbed him 24 times."

"Yeah, that's a pretty good indicator." _Oh man, stupid. Greg thought_. However, to his surprise she smiled.

"So where are you heading?" she asked.

"To the DNA lab, I'm going to see if Mandy's got my results yet."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, see you." Greg said as she walked away. _Just get it over with,_ He thought, _flirt with her; it's the only way to see if she likes you._ He got his results from Mandy and went back to work on the case. Finally, at the end of his shift six hours later he ran into her again.

"Hey, seems like we can't stay away from each other, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess we're like Borat and Azamat." He said hoping she'd seen the movie. To his delight, she started to laugh and pointed at Greg's shirt, which was blue.

"That shirt is NOT black." Greg smiled and replied.

"No, no not has to come at the end."

"Ok, that shirt is black not." The two started to walk out the door together.

"No, like this, this shirt is black pause not."

"That shirt is black pause not."

"No, this shirt is black" Greg paused and moved his hand. "That's a pause. Not!"

"That shirt is black" Addison paused and moved her hand for about 30 seconds.

"Well, now you just-"

"Not!"

The two laughed loudly together.

"Oh, I haven't seen that in forever."

"Yeah, would you want to come back to my apartment and watch it?" _Shit, _Greg thought, _I'm moving way to fast._ Addison smiled again.

"I'd love to." Greg smiled and led Addison to his car and the two drove to his apartment.

Yeah, this chapter was kinda cheesy, but the next chapter will be more dramatic.


	3. Chapter 3

Greg had to admit that he and Addison were getting along great. They liked the same kind of music, movies, and books. Greg hoped that their friendship would move to something more. The two arrived at a scene where a young girl had been brutally raped and murdered. While Greg was gathering evidence, he noticed Addison was standing back and that she looked upset. She kept clenching her hands into fists. After Greg gathered what he could he went over to her.

"Addie, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling so hot today."

"Do you want me to call Brass; I don't want you working if you feel sick."

"No, I'll be ok, but thanks for offering."

Later, they found evidence of a young boy named Richard Simms seamen in the victim. They brought him into interrogation where Greg, Addie, and Brass talked to him. A uniformed officer stood in the corner.

"We found your semen in Barbra Holly's body." Greg said.

"Yeah, so what? I had sex with her, is that a crime?" Richard asked sarcastically.

"No, but she was raped and then murdered. _That _is a crime."

"Hey, all I did was fuck her. I don't know what happened to her after that."

"Really?" Greg asked in Richard sarcastic tone.

"So how come we found her blood on clothes in your room?" Richard sighed.

"Ok, I did it. But the stupid bitch wouldn't shut up. I didn't mean to kill her but she just kept screaming. I was a little drunk, but she'd had sex with me before, I mean, she did anybody, the little whore. And then she wouldn't do me just because I was a little drunk, the stupid bitch needed to be taught a lesson." Suddenly Addison lunged at him and pinned him against the wall.

"Listen here you little fucker," she snarled

"I'm going to do everything I possibly can so that you'll be tried as an adult. And I hope to God that some judge gives you a fucking life sentence so you can rot forever, in jail."

Richard couldn't even speak he was so shocked. Brass rose angrily.

"Addison!" he yelled. Addison glared at him with a look that could kill.

"I don't know how they did things in Arizona, but here we don't play like that. Let him go, Now!" Addison stared at Richard again and shoved him against the wall.

Brass turned toward the officer.

"Get his ass out of here." The officer cuffed Richard and led him to the holding cells. Brass glared angrily at Addison.

"Follow me." He said to her furiously. Addison rolled her eyes but followed. Greg, who had been incredibly shocked by what had just happened, snapped out of his coma and followed Addison.

"You know that we don't do that here. I told you that your first day here."

"Did you hear what that little asshole was saying? I couldn't just listen to that bullshit."

"Yeah, that's why we're cops. So we can put those people away, but the second you go out of line, you could get this whole lab into trouble and we can't afford that. You're on one week suspension, without pay."

"Fine." Addison said curtly.

"Now, go home, cool off." Brass told her and walked away. Greg came up behind her.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"What?" she replied snappishly

"That in there, when you nailed that kid to the wall, I mean we were all thinking about it, but you had the balls to actually do it." Addison's face didn't change. She still looked angry as hell. Greg was concerned; he'd never seen her like this.

"Hey" Greg said seriously. "What's wrong?" He grabbed her arm gently.

"It's none of your business, Greg. Now let go of me, I'm going home." She yanked her arm out of his grasp and walked down the hallway. Greg stared after her and went back into the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long delay guys. Holidays and school screwed me up.

Addison arrived at her apartment and immediately headed for the liquor cabinet. She opened a bottle of raspberry vodka and took a swig. After that, she grabbed a bottle of bailey's with mint chocolate and poured it into a glass. She drank it down quick, far quicker than she ever drank it before. After the mint chocolate bailey's she drank parrot bay rum straight from the bottle. The alcohol no longer burned her throat. She sat on her couch, with her pain reliever, staring into space. She suddenly began to cry as memories came into her mind. Sometime after that, minutes, hours, hell it could've been days, she heard the doorbell rang. She stood up and swayed slightly. She didn't realize she drank so much. She opened the door and saw Greg.

"Yeah, I was wondering when you would show up. Brass send you to check on me?" She said slurring her words slightly.

"No, I'm here on my own time. I've been worried about you ever since the incident in the lab." Greg said.

"Wanna come in?" she asked. Greg nodded and entered the apartment. He saw an empty bottle of bailey's and a half empty bottle of parrot bay on the couch.

"Want some?" She asked. Greg shook his head no.

"There is something I do want." Greg told her.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"I want to know what happened to you. Why you freaked out during the interrogation." Addison pursed her lips together and sighed.

"You might want to grab some tissues. It's a sob story."

Addison sat down on the couch and Greg sat next to her.

"When was the first time you fell in love?" she asked. Greg thought for a moment and answered

"My freshman year of college, there was a girl in my chemistry class and I'd never felt that way about anyone before."

"Nice, mine happened when I was 15. I met this boy in Wilcox, Arizona where I'd lived my whole life. When I was at that age, I was starting to think a lot more about sex, love, and all that other shit. He really wanted me to have sex with him but I told him I wasn't sure. He told me he respected my decision. Then, on his 16th birthday, we were celebrating at my parent's house. We were making out and even had our shirts off when he started to undo my pants. I stopped him and told him I didn't think I was ready. He kept trying to convince me to just do it. He kept getting angrier and angrier. Then, he freaked out; he pulled off my pants and underwear and raped me. After he finished he told me that if I pressed charges, he would kill everyone in my life and save me for last. So I didn't say anything. Then I began noticing changes, I was feeling sick in the mornings, and felt faint at different times, so I took a pregnancy test, and lo and behold, pregnant with my rapists baby. I decided I would have the baby and give it up to a family who deserved it, who could love it like I never could.

Well, word got around fast in Wilcox. One night my friend and I were walking home from the movies when someone yelled at us to stop. I recognized the voice immediately, it was him. He cornered us and beat my friend over the head with a lead pipe. He took the pipe and beat it hard on my stomach, repeatedly. By the time he finished with me, I couldn't move and luckily someone spotted us in the alley and called an ambulance. Well, of course, the baby was dead. I finally decided to come clean, I told them what happened, everything. I told my family. My mom blamed herself for years about what happened. Sometimes, I still think she blames herself. He's in a mental ward for criminally insane people. There's a reason I became a cop. I wanted to stop these monsters from hurting other girls. And I didn't transfer because I wanted a taste of a bigger city, well that was part of the reason but the main reason is because I freaked out the same way in Wilcox. Some kid was bragging about how he raped this girl and I freaked out and beat the shit out of him. They told me I couldn't work for them anymore, but cut me a break. They said that if I transferred to a different police department they wouldn't include how I'd hurt that kid in my record. So, that's why I'm here now. "

Greg sat on the coach in shock. He thought something happened to her but he never imagined anything like what she just described.

"Wow I'm, I'm sorry." Greg said.

"Thanks." Addison replied.

"Sometimes, I wonder if he screwed me up for life. I feel like I'll never get over what he did, what he took from me. I feel like I'll never be the same ever again." Addie tried to muffle the sobs that were building up in her throat. Greg looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"Hey, come here." Greg said pulling her close.

"Don't try to stop it, let it out." He whispered gently in her ear. After that Addie let go, she cried uncontrollably into Greg's shoulder.

"That's it, just let it out." Greg crooned.

"I can't really tell you that you'll be over it because I've never had anything like that happen in my life. But, I can tell you that it will get better. You can't just focus on that pain. Put it past you and you'll improve. Nick told me that after he was buried alive, because I always wondered how he handled it." Addie nodded and kept her face buried in Greg's shoulder. Finally, after a while her sobs finally died down. She stayed nuzzled in Greg's arms. Greg leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled away slightly surprised.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Greg said ashamed.

"Don't be sorry." She said as she leaned in and kissed Greg. Greg returned the kiss and the two stayed on the couch kissing gently for what felt like hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This story still includes some of my favorite characters Grissom, Sara, and Warrick. Although they won't have a huge part in the story, they're still in it because I liked all of their characters.

Greg walked through the hallways of the lab and stopped at Brass's office. He knocked gently on the door and heard Brass on the other side.

"Come in." Greg opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey Sanders, what's up?" Brass asked.

"I got back from visiting Addison awhile ago." Greg said quietly.

"Oh?" Brass asked.

"I came by to tell you, go easy on her when she comes back. She's been through a lot in her life and," he sighed, "Just give her a break."

"I'm going to talk to her but I'll take what you just told me into consideration."

"Thanks Brass." Greg turned and started to leave when Brass asked him a question.

"Greg, what were you visiting Addie for anyway?"

"I've become fast friends with her and I wanted to see what was going on." Brass nodded.

"Ok, see you Greg."

"Bye."

A week later Addie was allowed to return to work. As she walked into the building, she headed straight for Brass's office. He had called her shortly before she left for work and told her he wanted to speak with her privately. She knocked on the door and when she entered shut the door behind her. Brass cleared his throat.

"Sanders came in about a week ago and told me to go easy on you because you've had some hard times." Addison sighed sharply, why did he tell Brass? Brass seemed to read her mind and told her.

"He didn't tell me what happened just that it affected you." Addie smiled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brass asked.

"I'll tell you the basics I don't really feel like getting into details. I dated a boy in Wilcox when I was 15 and on my 16th birthday, he raped me. A few months later, I found out I was pregnant with his baby. He somehow found out, found me with my friend one night, and beat my stomach with a lead pipe repeatedly, which killed the baby." She finished with the depressing speech and looked up at Brass.

"I'm sorry." Brass said simply.

"Thanks." She replied. She saw Brass writing down something on a piece of paper and he handed it to her.

"That's a number for a really good psychiatrist. I talked to them after I was shot and they really helped me out. Will you at least call them?" He asked. Addie thought about it and decided that she needed to confront this thing. She had seen a psychiatrist after it happened but it couldn't hurt to see another one. She nodded.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem. Now, unfortunately, I've got to take action about what happened last week."

Addie pursed her lips together and looked at him.

"I'll have to put it on your record and anytime we interrogating a suspect you'll have to have another officer with you in case you would happen to go off. However, if it happens again, you'll be under consideration for expulsion. Do you understand?" Addie nodded. Brass smiled

"Welcome back." Addie smiled back and headed to the break room with Brass. Greg immediately regretted what he had told Brass as Addie entered the room. After he ate, he waited up for Addie. She finally exited the break room and he approached her.

"Hey, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything to Brass." To his relief, she smiled.

"Don't worry; you didn't let anything slip and he understood. He gave me a number of a psychiatrist and I'm going to go see them."

"That's great; if you ever need me, feel free to call." Addie smiled and Greg leaned in to kiss her gently.


	6. Chapter 6

Months after the incident, Addie felt her life was slowly getting back in order. She was dealing with what happened in an appropriate manner, she was doing great at work, and she had a great boyfriend. Addie awoke the next morning and headed to work. Little did she know that on this day, everything would come crashing down. After an exhausting shift, Addie left for home around 12 a.m.

While she was driving she noticed that a red corvette was going at least 15 over the speed limit and kept passing and cutting off other cars. Many people were honking and cursing at the driver but he just kept going. Addie radioed the local police to warn them about the speeder. Suddenly, the red car was in the same spot in the left lane next to her. Without warning, he began edging over toward her car. Addie sped up and managed to avoid the person who almost hit her. She honked her horn and cursed under her breath. She had pulled off to an exit that was a shortcut to her apartment. Hardly anyone was on the road when she saw the red car right next to her again. Addie attempted to radio police when she felt her car vibrating violently and heard a loud scratching. He had hit her. Suddenly without warning, he slammed into her car as hard as he could. Addie tried to steer the car but it lost control and went off the road. Addie was paralyzed with fear as her car screeched and headed for a small lake. She felt the car slam to a stop and felt her airbag burst when she slipped into unconsciousness.

Addie woke up a short time later and was terrified to find her car was upside down, to make circumstances worse, she found that her car was slowly filling up with water. Addie tried to free herself from her prison and undid her seatbelt but could hardly move after that. She was quickly becoming hysterical. She managed to locate her cell phone in the car and quickly dialed Greg Sanders number. She prayed that he would answer.

Meanwhile, Greg and Nick were processing a scene in which a man found his father dead. The two looked around for clues when Greg heard his cell ring. He looked at the caller ID and was surprised to find Addie's name. He flipped open his phone.

"Sanders." He said in his professional tone.

"Greg, Greg, you've gotta help me!" Addie said franticly. Greg was shocked to hear her so scared on the other end. He looked at Nick,

"I'm going to take this out in the hall." He said to him. Nick nodded and continued looking at the scene.

"Addie, Addie, calm down. What happened?" Greg asked once he was out in the hall.

"Someone hit my car and I'm upside down in a lake. I can't get out! Greg, Greg please I'm scared. Oh, shit! The water's rising! Please Greg, help!"

Greg heart skipped a beat and he took a deep shaky breath before asking Addie.

"Addie, where were you when this happened? Do you remember what exit you took or anything?"

"Exit 155 to Charleston Avenue. I hadn't gone very far when the car hit and I woke up and was in the lake. Shit! Greg, please hurry!"

"Hey, calm down. Take a deep breath. I'll be there in a few minutes but keep talking to me." He rushed back in to Nick.

"Nick, call Brass and tell him to look for police lights around exit 155 to Charleston Avenue."

"What happened there?" Nick asked.

"Addie's car is upside down in a lake. I'm going down there to help her just tell Brass to look for me."

"Shit, is she ok? Do you want me to go with you?" Nick asked concerned.

"I think she's doing ok. No, you stay here and process the scene; I'll let you know when I get there or if I need your help."

"Ok, man. Be careful." Nick cautioned as he got out his cell phone. Greg sprinted to his car, turned on his sirens, and accelerated as fast as he could.

"Ok, Addie, baby, I'm on my way. Keep talking to me. Ok, honey? Did you get a look at the driver?"

"Not really it happened so fast I could hardly see anything. Oh God, I'm scared."

"It'll be ok, I'm coming for you, ok?" Greg reassured her. Greg sped down the highway when he saw the sign he was looking for.

"Addie, is that exit by the Clarion Hotel-Suites?"

"Yeah" she replied

"Ok I'm almost there, just hang on hon." Greg scanned the road for any recent damage but found nothing. "Addie, do you remember anything about the site where you crashed?" He only heard her shaking breaths on the other end of the phone. "Addie, are you ok?" Greg asked his voice rising in a panic.

"Water, water's rising." She said weakly. "It's almost to the top; I've got to save my breath. Hurry." Greg eyes widened as her heard her take one big breath and the phone went eerily silent.

"Addie, no, no, stay on the line! Addie! Shit!" Greg continued searching the road when he saw skid marks and fresh tire tracks. He made a sharp right and pulled over. He left his keys in the ignition and sprinted down the pathway where he saw the car upside-down in the lake.

"Addie, Addie!" Greg screamed as he rushed into the freezing cold water. He dived under and saw Addie. He came up for a breath of air, dived back under, and tried to open the door. When that didn't work he rushed out of the lake and saw a large rock. He grabbed the rock and dived back into the water. He took the rock and slammed it against the window with all of his strength. To his surprise, after a few hits, the glass broke and the glass began to float to the top. He pulled out the rest of it, receiving various cuts on his hands, and reached inside to pull Addie out. He managed to get her out through the window easily and he rushed her to the shore.

On the shore he realized, Addie wasn't breathing.

"No, no." Greg muttered as he began breathing into her body. He began chest compressions. "Come on, come on Addie." He said as he leaned down to blow more air into her. After a few minutes, Addie began to cough violently. Greg sighed with relief as he tipped her head to the left as she spit out the water.

"Good, good, spit it out." Greg said as he rubbed his hand through her head. After a flood escaped her mouth, she managed to speak.

"Greg?"

"At your service, madam." He said. She smiled weakly. The sudden sirens that approached alarmed both of them.

"It's ok, I told Nick to call Brass when I left." Sure enough, Brass along with at least 10 uniformed officers rushed down.

"Greg, Addie, is she ok?" Brass asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't breathing when I found her but I got her breathing again."

"Good job." Brass said as he approached them. The other officers motioned to the paramedics.

"Are you ok, Greg?" He asked eyeing Greg's hands.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked. He looked down at his hands and realized they were covered in blood. "Yeah, they're fine."

"You should get those checked out by a doctor." Brass told him, concerned.

Soon a stretcher arrived and they placed Addie on it. She refused to let go of Greg's grasp until the paramedics moved her into the ambulance. He told her he would drive right behind them and would meet her at the hospital as soon as he could. He kissed her forehead gently as she was loaded into the ambulance and watched the ambulance speed away.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the long ass delay. Between the play I was in, fine arts academic team, and school, I had no time to write. Greg went back to the lab just in time to listen to Grissom's speech about what happened. After he finished giving out assignments, Greg followed him to his office.

"Greg, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home, you were injured just a few hours ago."

"Grissom, I swear I'm fine. What are we going to do about Addison?"

"Greg," Grissom sighed,

"Day shift is taking over Addison's case, everyone here knows her well, we're all emotionally involved." Greg couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What do you mean? She deserves one of us catching the psycho that did this to her, not Ecklie and his team." Greg told him angrily.

"Greg, I know your upset, but we can't do this against company policy." "What about when Nick was buried alive, or Brass was shot, or when Sara was kidnapped? Or Holly, didn't we break the rules then?" Greg demanded.

Grissom took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Please Grissom, just let me investigate this."

"Ok, but I'm sending Catherine with you. She's had the least interaction with Addison and will stop you if you get to involved."

"Thanks Griss." Greg said. Greg talked to Catherine and both of them travelled to St. Peter's hospital. They were met by a doctor who informed them about Addie's condition.

"She should be fine in just a few days, but in the meantime, we've given her some pain medication; so, she may not be entirely lucid. She should be able to leave in about two days. You can see her now, but just remember, she may not make a lot of sense because of her medicine." Greg nodded and the doctor led them to her room. Greg could hardly believe that Addie was lying on the bed in front of him. She looked so tired, even though she was sleeping soundly; and she hardly had any color in her usually cheerful, colorful face. He stared at the IV running into her right arm. He went up to her and carefully grabbed her right hand. He began rubbing his hand through her hair again.

Catherine stood back and observed, she smiled slightly as she watched Greg being so gentle with her. She didn't know her very well, but she obviously knew how Greg felt and she was happy that this woman had been the one making him so happy the last few weeks.

"Addie, Addie, it's me, Greg." Greg whispered to her. "Sweetie, do you remember anything, anything at all?" Greg said. He didn't hear anything, he sighed and started to let go of her hand until he felt her grip his hand tightly.

"Addie, Addie." Greg asked her again. Addison spoke in barely above a whisper,

"Don't, don't mess with him. He's dangerous, he'll try and kill you. He'll kill you." She whispered before the pain medication took over and she fell into a deep sleep. Greg let go of her hand, placed his hand over his eyes, and rubbed them. It suddenly hit him-

He'll kill you? The man who raped her, but wasn't he in an insane asylum? Catherine moved over to place a hand on his shoulder when she saw him sit up.

"Catherine, I know who did this, I know who did it to her." Greg started out the door,

"Greg, what do you mean? Who did it?" "No time, we've got to back to the lab, I'll explain there." Before Catherine could say another word, the door to Addie's room shut. Catherine sighed and ran after Greg, toward his car.


	8. Chapter 8

Greg went through Addie's file back at the lab and found the name of the man who assaulted her. Ryan Fredik, convicted to the Nevada State Hospital for the Criminally Insane after assaulting girlfriend Addison Jules 15 years ago. Showed classic symptoms of psychopathic personality disorder; reckless disregard for safety of self or others, irresponsibility, pathological narcissism, lack of empathy, lack of remorse, aggressive and violent tendencies, and many others. He was now on high alert due to his escape from the mental institution. Greg had never been so scared, he had never even met this guy and he was by far the scariest person in Greg's life, even scarier than the gang that beat him up, or the man that buried Nick alive. Catherine entered the room and saw Greg staring at the computer.

"Greg, is everything ok?"

"I found more information on who I believe the guy that assaulted Addie." Catherine moved closer to the screen and read all the gory details about the attacker.

"He assaulted Addie 15 years ago? What did he do?" Greg swallowed before answering,

"He raped her on her 16th birthday and then he found out she was pregnant as a result and beat her with a lead pipe and killed the baby."

Catherine looked absolutely disgusted, "God, that poor girl." Greg nodded and remembered something alarming.

"Shit, I've gotta go."

"Greg, what is it?"

"Inform Brass and the other guys, Addie's going home today, I'll bet you anything he's after her again."

"Greg, don't do this alone. Let me go with you." She didn't want Greg or Addie dealing with someone that psychotic, he needed to be handled by someone with experience.

"Cath, I'll be fine, just get the cops there immediately." Greg ran out the door, Catherine sighed angrily and radioed Brass. Greg raced to Addison's house as fast as he possible could. Little did he know that Addie was arriving home just as he started driving.

She was so tired she didn't even notice the man hiding in the corner, the same man she had nightmares about for 15 years. He lunged at Addie as she entered her bedroom; Addie barely had time to scream before she felt a hand cover her mouth and a knife to her neck.

"Say anything, and I'll fucking kill you." He whispered demonically into her ear. Addie choked back the sobs threatening to escape. She sat there for what felt like hours, she felt the blade of the knife slowly piercing her skin. Suddenly, she heard a loud banging and Greg screaming on the other side of her door,

"Addie, Addie, are you all right?! Addie, answer me!" Without any warning, Addie took her elbow and slammed it violently into the intruders' ribs; he fell back and grunted in surprise. After he was down, she slammed her leg hard into the groin area. He shouted in protest as she ran to the door and unlocked it. Greg immediately ran toward her and pulled her into his arms.

"Addie, oh Addie, you're all right." Greg saw the man advancing slowly on Addie and he charged. He slammed the man as hard as he could into the TV stand. Blood immediately gushed out from the wound in his head but Greg wasn't expecting the force that came next, with one swift move, Ryan grabbed Greg and slammed him into the wall. Greg saw his vision go fuzzy but continued the fight, he attempted to slam Ryan into the wall but without warning, he felt his right shoulder explode with pain. He screamed and looked down at his shoulder in horror; he found the brown hilt of a knife sticking out and blood slowly trickling down. He immediately lost all feeling in his arm, he attempted to move it but it remained limp at his side. Ryan took full advantage of his opponents weakness, he violently slammed Greg's arm on the floor. Before Greg had a chance to scream, Ryan placed both hands around Greg's throat and applied pressure. Greg attempted to fight but could quickly feel the strength leaving his body.

He didn't hear Addie screaming for him in her bedroom, he didn't hear her check her gun, or hear her return to the room where he was slowly dying. He did hear the shot the reverberated off the walls and felt the stronger man jump off him and scream in surprise. Greg inhaled a greedy amount of oxygen. Ryan grabbed the fresh wound developing in his leg, and advanced toward Addie.

"Bad idea, bitch." He snarled as he moved closer, Addie shot four more rounds and they landed straight into his chest. He fell back and stared at her one last time before he exhaled his last breath. Addie stood frozen in fear and horror, with the gun aimed at the air. Greg attempted to get up and groaned in pain. Addie broke out of her coma and ran toward him, kneeling down next to him on the floor.

"Oh god, Greg, are you ok? Shit, of course you're not ok. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Greg." She burst into uncontrollable, gut-wrenching sobs. Greg raised his left arm and touched her face gently.

"Hey, this is not your fault. If you want to blame anyone, blame that guy who's lying on your floor. He can't hurt you anymore, it'll be ok. Come here," he motioned for Addie to lie next to him. Addie moved to his left side and gently placed her head on his chest. He rubbed her hair, with a bit of effort lifted his head, and kissed her forehead. "What about you, are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't know, I think I'm ok but my mind is so messed up right now." She said as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"We'll get through this, we'll be fine." After a few minutes, they heard police chatter and feet clattering into the room.

"Greg, Addie?" They heard a familiar voice ask. Addie lifted her head to look at Brass. His face portrayed absolute shock as he stared at the scene before him.

"Get a bus here," He told one of his officer as he stared at Greg bloody shoulder,

"_Now!_" he emphasized as the young man scrambled with his radio. He knelt down beside Greg,

"You ok, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't worry; we're getting the medics in here now. What the hell happened in here?"

"That's a bit of a long story." Addie said before telling Brass the long events that had just unfolded.


End file.
